Mending Some Scars
by ThePokemonMage
Summary: The battle of Tabuu is over, but the smashers are injured. One night, a certain smasher awakens from a nightmare. Memories of the battle begins to plague him. Who comes to his side to comfort him? (Yaoi. Wolf x Falco, some Lucario x Pikachu. Maybe OOC. Rated for language, some descriptions of blood, and mentions of death.)


**A/N: Decided to make a oneshot. So... Wolf x Falco and some Lucario x Pikachu. This some foul language, some descriptions of blood (this applies heavily), mentions of death (no one dies, though) and maybe OOC... I mean, Falco and Wolf are most likely so OOC that it's going to be extremely odd... But still cute... Maybe.**

* * *

_There was a metallic scent in the air._

_"Hmp. How tragic. A pathetic sight. Look at you. Lying on the floor, broken, covered in blood. You're roadkill."_

_Pant. Pant. Pant._

_" Ugly, dying, foul. I can even hear the scarlett liquid coming from your body... No. It's not just your body. I can see the blood of your dead friends."_

_Laughter. Pant, pant._

_" Oh? Are you still breathing? You still alive? You're trying to stand up? I can't have that. Well... I guess I should wound you even further!"_

_And the air was filled with screams._

* * *

Falco awoke with a jolt. He sat up, panting, sweating. He clutched his shoulder, wincing. There was still pain. The attack landed there... It was too horrible. The visions he saw before blacking out after said attack... They were frightening.

He sighed. _One night... Just one night! One night with no freaky, scarring dreams! Is that too hard to give?!_

His mind flashed back, back to the battle against Tabuu. All the attacks, the battle crys, screams of pain, bones breaking, blood spilling. Blood was everywhere. So many injures for one battle. One win. So many scars, physically and mentally.

Falco wanted to scream. "Th-That bastard. Damn him... Damn him."

_"What a tragic sight. You failing to protect such a weak, worthless fool."_

"Damn him. Damn him to hell!" Falco cried.

There was a banging at the door, muffled voices following. The avian didn't reply. He wanted to do something, _anything _to blow off steam. He felt some pain course through his body as he remembered every word that Tabuu said to him before blacking out due to injuries. He remembered every single word.

_"Why protect him when you can't even protect your own pathetic life?"_

"Shut up." Falco growled. He kept repeating the two words, in a mantra which grew louder and louder.

The door was brought down. Pikachu had electricity covering his entire body, panting, most likely because he was the one trying to bring down the door. He blinked, than ran over to Falco.

"Er... A-Are you okay?" The mouse asked.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine. J-Just... Leave me alone." The avian replied, breathing heavily. "D-Don't worry."

"Are... Are you sure?" Lucario approached them, concern in his eyes. "You seem a little... Off."

"I said I'm fine!" Falco snapped, glairing at them, wincing.

Pikachu crawled on the bed. "...You... Don't look like that. You look..."

"Sad?" Link suggested, walking in the room, leaning against a wall. "If you are, you know you have many people to talk to."

"I said I'm fine, right?! So leave me alone!" Falco cried. He was beginning to sweat, and wanted everyone to go away. He started to cough, body shaking.

"D-Dude, is it your injuries?!" Pikachu asked, worried. "Wh-What's... Wh-What's wrong?!"

Falco breaths were still heavy. He looked at the yellow Pokemon. The mouse had bandages on his head and tail. Scratches were slightly visible on his body.

"D-Don't stress yourself because of me. I'm okay." Falco said.

At that moment, Fox and Wolf ran in.

"F-Falco, a-are you okay?!" Fox cried.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Wolf asked.

"Look, don't worry. I-I'm still a little... off... You know... After the Tabuu battle." Falco explained. "D-Don't worry, guys."

"But... In times like these, we must tell each other everything." Peach suggested.

"Wh-Whatever... L-Look, shouldn't you guys go to bed or something?" Falco questioned before going into another coughing fit that lasted for a few seconds. "We all need some sleep, r-right?"

"...Dude, you are sick. Y-You need to..." Pikachu started, but Lucario interrupted him.

"Are you sure that you fine?" He asked.

Falco blinked, and gazed once again at the gauze covering some of the mouse's body.

"I-I'm okay." He simply said, then went into another coughing fit.

"Y-Yeah, y-you're not okay!" Fox stated, approaching his friend. "W-We should get you to the sick b-"

"Fox. Master Hand wants to see you." Mario said, tapping the vulpine.

"Wha...? But-"

"I know. But apparently it's important."

Fox blinked, looked at Falco, then the Pokemon, and finally left, confused, worried.

"Er, are you positive that you are okay?" Mario asked the avian.

"...Yes... I'm... I'm sure." Falco replied, weakly, wanting sleep. He started to cough again. "D-Don't... D-Don't worry..."

Pikachu's ears twitched. He gulped. Sighing, he patted the pilot. "Um... You shouldn't... You know... worry about... Stuff in the past."

Falco stiffened.

_"Why protect him when you can't even protect your own pathetic life?"_

He clenched his fists, feeling anger rush through his body once more._ So... Much... B-Blood... A-And... Screams..._

He started to shake again, breathes heavy. _No...No... No, no, no!_

Pikachu whimpered before climbing onto Lucario's shoulder, looking at the avian, scared and concerned. He looked at Wolf, blinking, feeling like crying because he was unsure about what to do. The lupine looked at him, confused. Pikachu gulped, blinking, staring at him with glossy eyes. Wolf sighed, realizing what he meant.

"Alright. Guys, nothing to see here. Go back to bed, lights out. Since Fox isn't here, I have to be a temporary replacement. Don't mind us. Try to sleep, got it?" Wolf stated. He looked at the smashers standing in the doorway. "You heard me! Leave!"

He bared his fangs, causing them to flee. He turned to Lucario and Pikachu.

"...Well?" He asked.

"Er..." Pikachu looked at Falco. "Just to let you know... You shouldn't blame yourself."

"...Shut up. I don't wanna remember that day." Falco hissed.

"It wasn't your fault, you know?" Wolf said, not knowing what they were speaking of.

"Shut up!" Falco repeated, irritated. "How the hell could you fucking understand?!"

Lucario sighed as Pikachu started to sniff. He petted the mouse's head, who in return, nudged his snout.

"Pikachu. Don't worry." He said, taking the yellow Pokemon in his arms. The Aura Pokemon looked at the lupine. "So, I trust that you can handle... _things_... from here?"

Blinking, Wolf turned his gaze to Falco. The avian was shaking, fists clenching the blanket, breaths heavy, eyes glossy.

"...Sure." Wolf simply said, exhaling.

Lucario nodded. He looked down at Pikachu, who was snuggling against his chest, sniffing, quavering. Lucario softly stroked the mouse's ears, sighing.

"Alright. Both Pikachu and I trust you." Lucario said to Wolf. "I hope you... sort things out."

He then left. Pikachu was still sniffling.

"H-Hey. Calm down." Lucario said, softly.

"...I know." Pikachu whimpered. "But... Everyone's been having bad dreams... Like Falco... And what if... They don't stop appearing?"

Lucario came to stop, looking at the mouse. Sighing, he nuzzled the yellow Pokemon's head, giving it a light kiss.

"Don't worry. They'll go away. They always do." The jackal said.

Meanwhile, Wolf was standing beside Falco, wondering what do to.

_...How the heck do I calm him down? _The lupine wondered. _He's almost... way out there._

"So... What's been keeping you up?" He asked.

"Go the fuck away." Falco simply said.

"...Well now...! ... Okay man, what the hell is going on with you?" Wolf asked. "Pikachu said something about the past, you've been coughing. Is this because of the Tabuu battle or something?"

Falco stiffned. "...No."

"Alright. You're lying. I can tell. What's wrong. Tell me and I'll pass it on to Fox." Wolf explained, sitting next to the avian. "Come on. You heard Peach. In times of recovery after horrible battles we gotta be open to each other and stuff."

"Whatever. Look, I just want to be alone so leave me the FUCK ALONE!" Falco hissed.

Wolf exhaled, seriously wanting to leave but knows that if he did, he'll most likely anger Fox, Lucario, and Pikachu.

"Tell you what, I was pretty freaked out by Tabuu, and he messed me up like he did to you." Wolf said. "Why the hell are you so Negative-Nancy? You're not the only one, you know?"

"...Before Lucario lost consciousness he kinda asked me to look out for Pikachu." Falco explained. "So, he and I teamed up... Unfortunately, I wasn't paying attention some point, and soon I saw the guy getting tossed around like a rag doll..."

"So you saw him get his ass kicked? So what?" Wolf questioned.

"So what...? SO WHAT?! Y-YOU SH-SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT!" Falco hissed. "H-HE... HE WAS S-SCREAMING!"

"Okay! Okay! It must have been freaky!... Sorry... Didn't know." Wolf said.

"H-He was literary g-getting tossed around and b-beaten a-and he was s-screaming and crying!" Falco cried, voice rising with every word.

"For pity's sake calm the FUCK down!" Wolf snapped, shaking the avian. "Chill out! I get it... It was scarring, freaky, messed up."

"S-Scarring? IT WAS TRAUMATIC, DAMN IT!" Falco appeared to be losing his mind.

Wolf's eye twitched. He was getting annoyed with the other's wails and complains.

"...Alright. Then what?" Wolf asked.

"...I got attacked." Falco simply replied. "And I was... beaten u-until I c-couldn't stand... And... P-Pikachu... He tried to get up and attack... S-So I tried to step in and help, but I k-kinda failed and... D-Damn it!"

Exhaling, Wolf slapped him. "Calm. DOWN! You're pissed! I get it! You couldn't help Pikachu! Does he mind that? No! He doesn't!"

"Well, are you having constant nightmares about you not protecting your friends or see them getting the ever living SHIT OUTTA THEM?!" Falco shrieked. "NO! H-HOW THE FUCK CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"... Okay. You're right. I don't. I don't understand." Wolf said, exhaling, resisting the urge to strangle the other. "But dude, you gotta calm down. Everyone is feeling on edge, alright?"

"I-I know that! B-But... H-He was... B-Bleeding... E-Everywhere..." Falco croaked. "And th-that freaking bastard laughed... He laughed. And taunted us."

"You're not the only one he taunted. Why does it bother you so much?"

"...You know, I've been having those... nightmares since the battle. I can't seem to get them off my mind..."

"Hey, other people are probably having nightmares, too." Wolf said. "And I bet their's are as disturbing as your's."

"...Yeah." Falco muttered.

"So why the hell are you making such a big fuss over it?" Wolf asked.

"I-I just... I just don't know, okay!?" Falco cried, finally breaking down. "I-I DON'T KNOW!"

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! _Wolf thought as the avian literary flung himself into himself, clutching his clothing. _Fuck, fuck. He's losing it!... Okay, okay... What do you do in this kind of situation? Think, think..._

"...And that's... okay." Wolf simply said. "You're not sure why, and hey, it's okay to be unsure of things at times. And you're still on the way of recovering after a battle, so I can't really blame you."

Falco's breaths were shaky. He was clearly trying his best not to cry.

_...I am so going to kill those two once this ends. _Wolf mused as Falco rested his head against the lupine's chest.

"...Uh, h-hey... Y-You... good? You feeling better now?" He asked, petting the other's back.

"Leave me alone, damn it." Falco replied, pushing him away.

"I guess not." Wolf muttered.

_How the hell do I calm this guy down?!_

"...Hey. Those nightmares... That battle... Not being able to protect Pikachu." Wolf was putting some pieces together. "It's almost like you have atychiphobia." _**(1)**_

No reply. Just pants and sniffling. Wolf sighed. _Just swallow your pride and accept what you need to do here._

Exhaling, he shook his head. He grabbed Falco, and pulled him close, wrapping his arms the avian.

"It's fine. Stop worrying." Wolf said to him. "All of us had that feeling before. And yeah, failing sucks. I know. But failure... Failure can help... You succeed. And remember, just cause you didn't do a good job of protecting and helping him, it doesn't mean that he hates you. We defeated Tabuu, and we're on the road of slow recovery. We're all feeling negative, but at some point, we'll remember this as an important thing. So get that through your thick skull!"

Again, no reply. Wolf became more irritated.

"And that's why we're all here. We're all messed in the head, so that's why we talk to each other." He explained. "Why the hell didn't you tell anyone?"

"...Why the hell do you care?" Falco asked.

Wolf blinked. _I'm practically being forced to care... But then again, you're a cool guy, we're from the same game, so... Yeah. And I gotta say, I became quite attached to you._

"Dude. I have to. It's kind of a requirement to care about someone who's having a near mental breakdown." Wolf replied.

"Whatever." Was the simple reply he received.

"Alright. To tell you the damn truth, throughout this crazy situation, I've kinda grew an attachment on ya."

"... Attachment?"

"Yup."

"What do you mean?"

"Not sure." Wolf said, still holding the avian. "But I know I have one. And seeing you sad, confused, and on the verge of breaking down... It just pisses me off for some inexplicable reason."

"... You know, can you just tell me why the fuck you're still here?!" Falco snapped, waiting for the lupine to leave. "I want to be alone, what part of that don't you fucking understand?!"

_Okay. You know what? Fuck it! _Wolf exhaled, extremely frustrated. _Just... Fuck it!_

"Nothing seems to be processing in your brain." He muttered. "Why the heck do you not get anything? You're acting like an idiot. And you know what? I'm okay with it. Just don't act like one because of things like this. Okay? You're gonna freak me out if you do."

And with that, he tightened his small hug.

"Like the others, I really don't wanna see you in this state, again. I really don't! And you know why? Dude, I actually kinda _like _you. Okay?"

_...Like? _Falco was confused.

"And I'm not joking. I actually like you!" Wolf stated. "So stop. Just... Stop. Don't cry. Don't freak out. If you do, just remember that someone likes you, that someone cares for you, and you should talk to them... You god damn idiot!"

"...So... You like me?" Falco questioned.

Some silence.

"...Yeah. Any problem with that?" Wolf replied.

More silence. One minute. Two minutes. Three. Four.

"...Alright. Here's a correction." Wolf said.

He slightly pushed the avian away, maybe an inch or two, and gave him a kiss. At that, everything seemed to become calm, and silent. Everything relaxed, toned down, no tension, no anger, no rage, no sorrow. Wolf finally pulled away. He cleared his throat.

"Er, correction. By like, I meant love." He said, smirking at the blushing Falco.

"Wh-Wha? O-Oh... R-Right! Ah... I, uh, have... Just... eeeh..." The avian couldn't find the right words. "W-Well, er, I... um..."

Wolf snickered. "Hey. You're okay now, right?"

"H-Huh...? Oh... I-I... I guess." Falco said.

"Alright. That's good." Wolf replied. "Very good."

He gave the other a light kiss before standing up. "So, you're gonna be alright sleeping alone? No nightmares?"

Falco nodded. "I... I guess."

"Great. I'll tell Fox that you're feeling better."

"Th-Thanks."

Wolf opened the door, stretching, yawning, ready to sleep.

"Hey, Wolf." Falco said.

"Hm?" The lupine looked at him.

"...I, er, just wanted to say thanks." Falco stated. "You know... I guess... I kinda needed a talk with someone... And... th-thanks."

"No problem." Wolf replied. "G'night Falco."

He was about to leave, but stopped halfway.

"...I love you." He said, smiling.

Falco returned it. "...Love you, too."

And the night remained peaceful.

* * *

**A/N: Oh gawd that was the most OOC yet fluffly, angsty oneshot I have written. I really hope they weren't too OOC, guys. I they were, I am so sorry.** **I had this idea in my head, so I just had to write (er, type) it. So... I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh, and flames won't work. I have Pokemon with the Flash Fire ability, and I reward them with Poffins.**

_**(1)-Atychiphobia is the fear of failure.**_


End file.
